Users (e.g., a guest, a traveler, a customer, a patron, a client) attending an event may often require relevant information at different times and/or at different locations while attending the event. In an example where the event may be a rental of property a traveler will stay at, relevant information may be dependent on factors such as time and location. As for time, some information may be more relevant to the traveler during different stages of their stay at the vacation rental, such as a pre-stay stage before the traveler has checked-in to the vacation rental, such as driving directions, where to park, etc., a during-stay stage where the traveler may require information to gain access to the vacation rental (e.g., keys or access codes), location of the vacation rental (e.g., in a complex of many similar rental units), locations for entertainment, dining, food, drink, etc., and a post-stay stage where the traveler may need information on check-out procedures, where to buy gas (e.g., if the traveler drove a car), etc.
In some examples, the traveler may be required to obtain relevant information from disparate sources during their stay; however, some of that information may not be contextually relevant for the stage of the stay the traveler is currently experiencing. For example, the traveler need not know a policy for use of swimming pools or location of the swimming pools during the pre-stay stage; however, what may be more contextually relevant to the traveler in preparation for arrival at the vacation rental are driving directions and a helpful list of items to pack. In some circumstances, the traveler may have to rely on other persons to provide the information, and those persons may not be available when the traveler needs them or may provide inaccurate or biased information. As one example, a traveler may desire an espresso drink and may need information on a location for a good espresso shop in walking distance of their vacation rental. Accordingly, information such as a trustworthy recommendation for one or more espresso shops and directions/locations of those espresso shops may be what is needed by the traveler. Ideally, information relevant to the traveler at the different stages of their stay would be provided by a central source that is available to the traveler on a continuous basis, such as 24/7, for example.
Thus, there is a need for devices, systems, methods and software that present contextually relevant information that may be customized for individual travelers.